The incident
by Spofe25
Summary: The Cobra's been having troubles with his very own cobra lately.. I wonder why, what will happen? Read to find out! WARNING: (Boy/ Boy) SLASH "Etofeature/ Bormighost" (Spencer/Billy) Don't like, don't read. I do NOT own the characters or the song.. The song belongs to 'Apocalyptica' I'll be rating it "T" at the moment... only because it'll get saucy-er in later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**The Incident**

Chapter 1

As Billy floated around his old room, (technically Spencer's now..) he let out a fairly large groan before throwing his head back. Clearly staring intensely at the clock wasn't going to make his little Bromethius come home from school any faster.

He wasn't even sure why he didn't want to go with his bro today... he wasn't feeling sick, or distracted..

_'Maybe it's just one of those lazy-ass days for the Cobra...'_ He thought while floating over towards his favourite red Fender.

Placing both feet on the ground, he picked it up and began strumming a few chords.

He found himself not really in the mood for playing one of his amazingly popular songs. So the rock-star decided to do something he hadn't thought of in a long time... "singing from scratch" as he used to call it.

He parted his lips and began to sing.

" **I'm not strong enough to stay away,**

**can't run from you... **

**I just run back to you.**

**Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame,**

**you say my name...**

**but it's not the same."**

As Billy continued to sing, his eyes widened in shock and found himself generally being amazed by the words flowing from his mouth.

"**...you look in my eyes,**

**I'm stripped of my pride..**

**and my soul surrenders...and you bring my heart to it's knees!**

**And it's killing me when you're away, **

**I wanna leave and I wanna stay..**

**I'm so confused, **

**so hard to choose..**

**between the pleasure and the pain...!"**

The ghost was beginning to emotionally shout the lyrics at this point. He had no idea how the thought of Spencer came into his head, but it almost felt like he wanted him there, to listen to him sing.. to listen to these... words.. as if they were meant for his ears only.

Billy frowned, determined to finish this song and get to the bottom of it!

"**...and I know it's wrong,**

**and I know it's right..**

**even if I try to win the fight!**

**My heart would over-rule my mind...**

**and I'm not strong enough to stay away..."**

After a few more minutes, Billy finally put down the guitar and wiped the ectoplasm-sweat from his brow. He was exhausted.. for once. But still couldn't figure out whether that song he just made up was actually for his Abroham Lincoln or not.

The dead star began to float again as he lost himself in thought.

_'There's no way in Hell that song was implying something! It's just too.. too.. Bromosexual..' _Billy shuddered, completely ignoring his awful Bro-pun.

Spencer was his bro, his dude, his amigo...his..his COUSIN! For fuck's sake!

But he can't help but recall all the... 'incidents' he's been having lately... Like last Thursday, when he found himself unable to draw his gaze away from Spencer's ass when the young director decided it a good idea to lean on his hand and knees while filming a small snake slither across the grass. He had told the ghost that it would make an awesome scene for his new film _'Giant mutants snakes from space!'_ But at the time, Billy had been slightly distracted, desperately trying to hide a snake of his own.

Or perhaps the following Monday, when his bro had given him a huge 'thank you' hug for helping him deal with Kleet, which caused the rock-star's face to grow hot and his heart to speed up.

Or maybe the fact that the ghost can't even sleep any more, without waking up in the middle of the night with a major hard-on. Only to find out that the cause of it all, is his damn imagination coming up the unspeakable things that he would do to the boy.

Thinking about stuff like that will surely get him a nice spot in Hell.. for God's sake, the kid's 14!

But, the worst part of it all...

is the fact that he enjoys every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The incident**

{ I'm sorry, this chapter isn't going to be exactly 'saucy'.. I just needed to get a Spencer MOV in there and set the scene if you will.. but I promise little ones, soon. }

Chapter 2

Spencer couldn't help but blankly stare out of the window that day. As he sat in his boring class, with his boring class-mates, while drowning out the annoyingly whiny voice of his boring teacher...

The young director released a sigh before resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

'Ughhh for fuck's sake Billy! Where are you?' He frowned, glancing up at the clock every now and then. With merely seconds ticking by, Spencer could have sworn if felt like hours.. maybe even days! ( If you like to exaggerate).

It wasn't like Billy to not show up to school with him... especially school! The guy couldn't get enough of learning. He loved it waaaay too much for any normal person. But luckily for Billy, he isn't considered 'normal'.. quite far from it in fact.. but still.

Spencer found his mind drifting towards his ghostly companion, and the way he's been acting lately... now THAT wasn't normal, even by the Billy's standards. It's like someone has gone into his brain and pressed his fidgety, anxious buttons to their limits... or something! The boy just couldn't get his head around it.. does it have something to do with him? Nahh...maybe it's just a ghost thing... but what if it's not?! What if Billy has finally had enough of him?.. what if he's 'moving on'? Going to heaven?... leaving him.

_'...he wouldn't leave me... not like that.' _The brunette began panic slightly. His heart rate picked up and he found himself clenching his sweaty hands as all these different scenarios raced through his mind.

_'..Not after all we've been through! I-I thought.. I thought we were friends..'_

Spencer had no idea why he was reacting the way he was.. especially in front of all these people, it's bad enough they think he's a 'weirdo' already.

Just as the young director was about to ask to go to the bathroom, he was suddenly interrupted by the school bell, indicating that it was time to go home.

The silent class-room soon filled with the noises of scraping chairs, packing of bags and the loud chatters and giggles of students.

"Alright class, before you go.. I want to remind you that the essay on 'my hero' is due in next week! So remember, choose someone that you look up to, someone who inspires and motivates you... and don't forget to-..."

By that time, Spencer had already left the room, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. He didn't care about that stupid essay, in fact he found it very childish and degrading. He tried his best to ignore all the glares and insults as he dragged himself through the halls. It would have been much easier if Billy was here.. then he could sort them out! Like he did with Kleet...or just, at least distract the poor boy from them.

Eventually the brunette reached his parked bike, unlocked it and started peddling for the nearest convenience store. He decided that since Billy didn't show up like he usually did, then there must be something wrong... and whenever there's something wrong with his bro, smooth peanut butter is always the answer!

He quickly ran into the store and bought about 3 jars, just in case this called for drastic measures. He hated seeing his buddy so down in the dumps.. and the sooner he can get him back to his old self, the better!

Spencer rode home as quick as he could while skidding to a halt as he turned into the drive-way. He soon noticed that his bedroom window was open and letting out the sounds of guitar strumming and a faint voice.

Spencer found himself smiling. _'Well, at least he's still playing his music..'_

He let himself in through the front door and realised that no one was home.

"Hello?" He yelled... nothing.

Next to him, a letter was resting on the wooden table with poorly written words. He picked it up and glanced it over.

_Spencer,_

_Your mother and I have taken Jessica to the hospital,_

_we think she's broken her leg while doing one of her silly karate stunts._

_Probably be back late._

_Dinner's in the fridge, see you tomorrow._

_Dad._

Spencer sighed deeply as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into the nearest trash can. He knew Jessica would be fine, she's one tough cookie.. and besides, he's got bigger things to worry about.. like Billy's odd behaviour, and whether or not 3 jars of peanut butter will be enough.

The music got louder as the young director made his way over towards the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button to his room.

Just as he reached the right floor, he could suddenly make out what Billy was singing.

_'Wait... that doesn't sound anything like his music..' _Spencer frowned as he listened closer.

"**... I'm not strong enough to stay away,**

**what can I do?!**

**I would die without you!**

**In your presence my heart knows no shame,**

**I'm not to blame..**

**'cause you bring my heart to it's knees!"**

The elevator doors slid open with a 'ding', but by the looks of it.. Billy hadn't noticed, he kept strumming and..aggressively singing.

"**... There's nothing I can do,**

**my heart is chained to you..**

**..and I can't get free!**

**Look what this love's done to me!"**

Spencer's jaw would have literally hit the floor if it wasn't physically impossible! His chest bas pounding and he couldn't bring himself to interrupt such lyrics, the breath hitched in his throat seemed to help.

But whatever this was... it sounded like he's been working on it for a while!

So the brunette just stood there, with the jars of peanut butter firmly grasped in his hands, listening to these..words coming from the ex-rock star's mouth.

"**.. And it's killing me when you're away,**

**I wanna leave and I wanna stay.  
And I'm so confused, **

**So hard to choose.  
Between the pleasure and the pain.**

**And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.  
Even if I try to win the fight, **

**my heart would overrule my mind.  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away..."**

As Billy was nearing the end of the song, Spencer found himself going slightly light-headed and wobbly in the knees at the sheer force of the music. Billy had such an angelic voice.. it's ironic how he's not one yet, while being up there singing for God himself.

Billy eventually strummed his last chord and placed the guitar back down on the stand for what must have been the fifth time today. Spinning himself around with his hands behind his head, he spotted Spencer.

The ghost soon jumped out of his skin before trying to calm himself down.

".. H-hey bromato! How long you been stood there?... with all that PB?.." He nervously grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

The incident

Chapter 3

{ Hey, sorry for not uploading this sooner.. it's just I've recently started my A-level studies, and Oh boy.. are they stressful! It's only been a week and I'm already up to my neck in homework! :'( anyway, again I apologise and please enjoy! }

Spencer's body went rigid as he heard Billy's voice, he began to nervously scratched the back of his head.

"N-not that long.." He stuttered, desperately trying to avoid eye contact while hiding the growing blush on his cheeks.

Billy's face seemed to soften as he watched his cousin mumble awkwardly and attempt to distract himself from the ghost's gaze. He floated a bit closer, gently smiling as he did so.

"Hey, bro.. what's gotten you all hot and bothered?" He chuckled lightly, resting his transparent hands on the other's shoulders.

Spencer tensed slightly at the touch and began to feel even more flustered. Billy noticed this, but before he was about to let go and apologise, he had suddenly locked eyes with younger's.

As Spencer looked up into Billy dark blue eyes, he found himself unable to speak. Opening his mouth a few times as an attempt, but finding that nothing came out. The brunette felt his heart rate quicken at the ghost's touch and couldn't for the life of him figure out why!

Just as the young director was about to pluck the courage to speak, the ex-rock star cut him off.

"Are those for me Double-bro 7?..." He questioned, motioning to towards the jars of peanut butter in his arms.

Spencer had to think slightly and look down at the objects in his possession before he knew what Billy was on about. He quickly shot his head back up and nodded, because it was the only thing he could do at this point.

The ghost widely grinned before taking the jars from Spencer and smothering them in kisses.

"Ahhww bro, you shouldn't have!"

"W-well... you didn't show up at school today.. so I figured something was wrong." Spencer replied shakily.

"Wrong?.." The ghost stopped what he was doing and shot the brunette a quizzical look.

"Uhh.. yeah, it's just that you-"

"Bro, bro... nothings wrong... I just- I just needed a 'me' day.. you get me?" The ex-rock star smiled, clearly faking it.

There's no way he could tell him! There's no way his bromethius would ever forgive him if he told the truth... The truth about why he can't help but smile whenever he watches the brunette curl up under his sheets at night, the truth behind all the recently long hugs and cry for attention.

This was his younger cousin, his bro... the little bro who he used to love visiting when he was still alive. He remembers the adventures they used to share, the late night movie marathons which he still found terrifying, even back then! But most of all, he remembers the way they used to cuddle up on the couch after a long day of 'tag' or 'hide n seek'...

These feelings that Billy are having towards his little cousin are unspeakable, abominable and would most definitely get his ass kicked down to hell, when and if he finally 'moves on'. But he discovered that he just couldn't fight it anymore, no matter how much he tried to suppress them!

So it's best that he never finds out... even if this means losing his Bromeo in the end.

Without even noticing, Billy felt his face grow hot as wet tears of ectoplasm slid down his cheeks. He roughly wiped them away, dropping the jars of peanut butter and turned his back on the young director, hoping he didn't notice.

Nope.

"Dude! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Spencer was stunned. He's never seen Billy like this before... sure he's seen him cry, but it was always so dramatically.

No, this was something different. Something was wrong, seriously wrong!

Placing one foot after the other, the brunette slowly made his way towards the hunched, sniffling body in the air. Reaching a hand out, he rested it on the ghost's shoulder before spinning him around so they could face each other.

"Dude, seriously.. just tell me.." Spencer muttered, cupping the ghost's teary cheeks in his hands.

"I-.. I can't." Billy replied shakily, letting a few more tears flow down his flustered cheeks.

Spencer wiped them away with his thumbs before gently smiling up at the ex-rock star.

"Billy... I'm your bro right? And what do bro's do?"

Billy let out a sigh of defeat, avoiding the younger's gaze by looking down.

"...They tell eachother everything..." He mumbled.

"That's right.. so why can't you tell me now?" The brunette frowned.

The ghost looked back up into the other's dark, chocolatey eyes and found himself getting lost in them. He quickly shook himself out of it's hold and furrowed his brows in anger.

"..Because I just CAN'T Spencer! Alright?" He exploded.

Spencer jumped a little at the tone of his voice as well as the use of his proper name... not once has he ever called him 'Spencer'.

It frightened him more than he thought it would.

The young director slowly let go of the ghost's face and began to awkwardly rub his arm.

".. I-I'm sorry.. I-"

Billy's anger soon turned into guilt as he watched his little bro cower in front of him, he just couldn't take it any more!

Before Spencer could react, he felt a pair of cold lips roughly smash with his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**The incident**

Chapter 4

Billy clenched his eyes shut as he locked lips with Spencer.

'Holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit..' was the only thing going through the ghost's mind, his undead heart threatening to burst out of his chest while the rest of his body refused to move an inch! He couldn't believe he was actually doing this! This has got to be one of his 'erotic' dreams again, it just has to be.. right?

As Billy continued to kiss him, the brunette's eyes grew wide in horror as he was completely and utterly paralysed in place. His body went into total shock before he could even comprehend what was happening. His mind drew a blank as he desperately tried to think of a way to escape... but, he just couldn't.

This was Spencer's first kiss... and to think he was hoping to share it with Mallory! Obviously that's not going to happen now... Nahh, it's cool he'll just have it taken away by his FUCKING COUSIN!

Seeing that his bro wasn't reacting after the first few seconds, the ex-rock star suddenly switched to panic mode. Flinching slightly, he prepared himself for the blow to the face he was surely going to receive in a moment or two...

But nothing came..

Just about to break away from the kiss and make an absolute run for it, Billy suddenly felt a slight force press back against his lips. He flung his eyes open in shock, only to see that Spencer's were shut in deep concentration.

'H- he's kissing me back?!' he questioned himself in utter disbelief.

Spencer couldn't fight it any more. It just felt too good! Way too good to be real..He had to do something..quick! It was then, at that moment when he felt his whole body take over, and ignore the thoughts in his head.

He felt himself push back against his cousin's lips, while slowly raising his hands to rest on the ghost's chest. Frowning at first, the brunette felt that this was all just too weird and wrong. But sure enough, he soon relaxed and melted into it. Feeling the other's lips turn up into a slight grin, he mentally slapped himself.

'Well.. shit.'

Billy couldn't believe it! He was both ecstatic, and petrified at the same time. His little Bro-peep was actually returning his feelings! The rock star's heart was generally fluttering in happiness...but then, son enough plummeted into the pit of his stomach, knowing just how wrong this was and just how badly this is going to affect their relationship if it all goes to shit!

The ghost shoved all thoughts into the back of his head as he released Spencer's shirt and lifted his hands to cup the younger's cheeks. A small moan could be heard escaping the boy's throat, as the feeling of Billy dragging his fingertips through his dark brown hair caused Spencer to lose himself in pleasure. This caused Billy to grin before he started deepening the kiss and lean his head to one side.

Running his cold, icy tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, he pleaded for entry.

At first Spencer was a bit hesitant.. this being his first time and all.. but Billy seemed to know what he was doing, so he couldn't help but trust him. Parting his lips slightly, he could feel the smooth, slick muscle glide into his mouth with ease. Failing to control the groan clawing it's way up his throat, Spencer grabbed onto the ghost's tie and pulled him closer.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Billy's hands glided further and further down Spencer's body until they reached his ass and took hold. The brunette let out a small yelp before feeling himself become totally weightless. Quickly breaking the kiss and shooting his eyes open, he noticed that he had been lifted onto the rock star's lap, as they began to levitate.

Casually floating over towards the bed, Billy had started questioning whether or not what he's doing is right.

'God's sake man! For once stop thinking about yourself and you're stupid, fucking horniness and think about your bro here.. what's this going to do to him!? To 'us'!?' He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows before dropping his gaze to the floor.

Spencer watched as his bro's facial expressions changed before him. He may not have any experience with all this.. but he knows what's going through the ghost's head right now.

The young director smiled and gently lifted the other's head with his index finger and thumb. Waiting for Billy to look up, he leaned forward and sealed their lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Delicately laying the boy down on the bed, Billy soon crawled on top of him and began to kiss and nibble the nape of Spencer's neck. A low groan escaped the ghost as the taste of sweet, supple flesh bounced off his taste buds, while the scent of innocence filled his nostrils.

Spencer wrapped his arms around the rock-star's head, running his fingers through the jet blue hair, holding him down. His heart raced as he fought the little moans and yelps that found their way out of his lips every now and then. Whatever Billy was doing.. he didn't want him to stop! No matter what!

"Nngg Billy.. don't stop.." He groaned in agony as his cousin released the sore, bruising flesh from between his teeth.

Carefully running his cold fingertips down the red and white shirt, the ghost grinned down at the flustered body beneath him before leaning forward a placing a small kiss on the younger's forehead.

"Patience my little Bromeo.." He chuckled lightly, sliding his hands under Spencer's shirt.

Spencer gasped rather loudly as ice-cold fingers glided up his burning flesh and rested on his sensitive nipples.

Tightly gripping the sheets with one hand, the brunette bit down on his knuckles with the other.

After rubbing and playing with the hardened buds for a bit, Billy lifted up the rest of the shirt up over his head, displaying the BJC talisman and threw it across the room, quickly returning, bending over and running his cool tongue along one.

"Ungh B-Billy..." Spencer moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Billy cracked a wide grin, continuing to suck and nibble on one while gently rubbing and twisting the other.

Without even realising it, Spencer felt his hips begin to buckle and lift off the mattress towards the dead rockstar's groin. Sucking in a sharp breath and feeling his face grow even more hot, the young director grunted in pain as he felt the tip of his erection rub against the denim of his jeans, aching to be set free.

The ghost glanced up when he heard the muffled cry, only to see his bro's flustered face filled with pain and agony. Immediately recognising that look, he knew exactly what to do next.

Releasing the now sore nipples from his touch, Billy then set out to slowly drag his lips down the brunette's stomach, leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys while he went. eventually coming face to face with the hem of Spencer's jeans, the ghost then lifted his gaze towards his bro before opening his mouth..

" You sure you're ready for this br- uh Spence?" He asked hesitantly, just wanting to make sure before he went and did anything stupid...

"Yeah man.. J-just, be gentle..a-alright" The younger stuttered before giving a reassuring smile, not really sure how much longer he can last.

The ghost slowly nodded his head. Reaching for the buttons, undoing them with his fingers and tugging on the zipper.

***Zzzzzzzzppp***

Spencer's eyes widened in both fear and lust. He knew there was no turning back now.. for either of them. Swallowing a lump in the back of his throat he rested his head on the soft pillow and closed his eyes.

As the jeans slid down his cousin's thighs, Billy couldn't help but be impressed by the fairly large tent poking out of the ghost-printed boxers in front of him.

' Must take after The Cobra..' he assumed before hooking his thumbs under the elastic part of the clothing and pulling them down.

Spencer gasped as he felt the rush of cold air reach his now throbbing member. He quickly covered his eyes with one of his forearms and attempted to control his pounding heart beat.

"H-hey.. no fair! How come I'm the only one who has to be naked?!" Spencer yelled, clearly embarrassed at this point.

Smiling half-heartedly, Billy nodded his head in agreement and began to take off his own clothes. Usually he would have just 'poofed' them off.. but it only seemed fair to have them removed in the same manner as his bro.

When he finally had nothing on but his red tie, (since Spencer had the necklace... it seemed only fair) he smiled down at the gorgeous, naked body beneath him. The other returned the gesture before grabbing hold of the dangling tie and yanking it down, sealing a quick kiss, letting go and propping himself up on his elbows.

Loving this side of Spencer, Billy placed a kiss of the boy's cheek, before moving down to his throat and so on until he reached the tip of his cock. Lightly kissing it and enjoying the reaction he got in return, he continued to feather the organ in kisses and licks before he eventually wrapped his lips around the head.

Biting hard on his bottom lip, Spencer tried to hold back his cries of lust, as he felt the ghost envelop his pulsating cock. He raised one of his arms and tightly gripped the headboard above his bed while the other was threatening to tear his new ghost sheets into pieces.

"Unngg aaahh.. Oh God.." He moaned.

As Billy began to steadily suck, he found that he couldn't ignore his own throbbing problem any longer and slowly reached a hand down to rest on the base of his shaft.

"Mmmnn" The ghost grunted into the touch while picking up the speed on Spencer's dick.

Feeling a deep, burning pain pool in the pit of his stomach, the young director thrusted uncontrollably, sending his cock deeper inside Billy's mouth, almost choking him..(good thing he's already dead).

"Ahh Billy... I-I'm so close..!" He screamed.

Feeling his own climax start to build, Billy decided that he wasn't going to just leave it there.. no way Broham! Letting go of Spencer's member, he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard an agitated grunt reach his ears.

"Billy! What the fuck?! I was almost-... I-"

"Like I said before Brocicle... patience." The ghost purred, raising a few long digits into view before gliding them along Spencer's bottom lip.

Parting his lips, the brunette chocked slightly as he felt the slender fingers slide into his mouth and skim the back of his throat, before he began to suck and wrap his tongue around them.

Apologising by nibbling Spencer's earlobe, Billy then pulled out the slobbery digits, only leaving a string of saliva connected before it broke.

Not sure what was coming next, the younger furrowed his eyebrows and preprepared himself for whatever his cousin was about to do.

Feeling quite bad about this, Billy stared at his lubed up fingers, not quite sure whether to go through with it or not... this part always seemed so cruel, ( by what he's heard) something as painful as this.. but he has to keep reminding himself that it'll get better for the both of them (especially Spencer) soon enough.

Leaning down for a deep kiss, Billy slipped the first finger inside. Feeling Spencer gasp and clench around the digit, the ghost attempted to distract the poor boy by softly biting his bottom lip before starting to move around.

"Nnng Ugghh" The brunette hissed through his teeth as he felt the long finger move inside him and brush against the walls, causing him to stretch and pull on the bed sheets below.

Only just getting used to the sensation of one, Spencer felt a second and then a third finger enter. Yelping in discomfort, he glared at Billy who was smiling sweetly, before starting to move his digits in a scissoring motion.

After lubing up his own throbbing member with ectoplasm, Billy eventually removed the fingers and cupped his cousin's rosy cheeks, taking in the beautiful sight of Spencer's face, he firmly pressed their lips together.

"... Y-you don't have to do this bro.. you know that right?..I don't want things to be weird between us.." The ghost stuttered quietly, almost in a whisper.

Spencer frowned before looking deep into Billy's eyes.

"I know dude...I want this.." He smiled. "..more than I thought I would..."

Billy returned the smile, lightly kissing the nose in front of him.

"..and I've wanted this..." He replied. ".. more than you'll ever know.."

Just as Billy said those words, he reached down, placing both hands on the slender hips beneath him, positioned himself and slowly entered.

Spencer bit down hard on one of his knuckles, desperately trying to ignore the pain of Billy's huge cock moving deeper inside him.

Groaning deeply at how hot and tight his cousin was, the ghost fought with every ounce of his strength to stop himself from moving straight away.

" F-fuck.. Spence, you're so t-tight!.." the undead rock star grunted painfully.

".. you're so b-big!" The brunette shakily replied, throwing his head back.

Looking down at his little bro, seeing him nod while biting into his pillow, the ghost began to slowly pull himself out before sliding back in. He continued to do this, while hearing the little moans and cries escaping from the boy beneath him.

"O-oh fuck.. Billy.. harder!" Spencer muffled loudly into his pillow before rocking back against each thrust.

Billy found himself uncontrollably picking up the pace with beads of ectoplasm running down his body. He couldn't help but let slip a few grunt and moans of his own in the process.

The bed began to creek and moan as Billy went deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Spencer yelped and arched his back off the mattress every time he felt the ghost's pulsating member brush against his prostate.

The boy found himself pure ecstasy with every passing second.

Wrapping his arms around Billy's neck, the brunette rested his forehead against the rock star's shoulder after being picked up and placed in his lap. He rocked himself along with each passing thrust Billy gave, feeling the familiar burning sensation pool in the pit of his stomach again.

Billy soon felt a set of small teeth bite down on his shoulder while he continued to thrust and hit the younger's sensitive spot. Feeling himself begin to climax once again, he picked up the pace and cradled Spencer's hot and sweaty body.

"Ahh.. Billy.. I-I'm so close.." He screamed. "Y-you better not fucking stop this time or I s-swear to God!"

"Hehe, no worries Broham.. the Cobra's not that cruel.." The ghost chuckled breathlessly between thrusts, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt the burning sensation begin to increase to an unbearable level.

Spencer suddenly arched his back and gasped, his climax finally reaching it's peak.

"Ahh... Billy! I'm g-gunna-AHHH! He yelled, not being able to hold it any longer and cumming all over the ghost's stomach and chest.

Not being able to hold back himself, the rock star soon felt his orgasm rock through his entire body before releasing his ectoplasm inside Spencer.

The pair embraced each other as their orgasms shook them to the core, causing them to eventually collapse onto the bed in a tangled mess of sweat and cum.

They just laid like that for what seemed an eternity... with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and the stench of sex filling the room.

Finally looking at one another, they smiled.. no words needed to be exchanged, this was perfection... nothing could ruin this moment.

They both knew this was wrong... but they just didn't care any more.

'Fuck the world and it's judgemental ways!' They shared in synchronised thoughts.

Nothing could ruin this...

nothing.

THE END.

{ Well... there you go.. hope you enjoyed it, I know I did! Hehe! I literally sat down and finished this as son as I got in from school.. soo yeah! XD haha }


End file.
